


you would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, Rayllum, Rayllum Week 2019, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2019: Day 1: FirefliesRayla has never seen a firefly before.





	you would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S RAYLLUM WEEK FOLKS! Time for some ship goodness.

Raya sat on the tall, slightly damp grass, enjoying another peaceful and clear night in Katolis. Callum sat beside her, his head on Rayla’s shoulder, making him soft hair slightly tickle her neck. It was calming and perfect.

 

She always felt at home at night, and night was so different than in Xadia. All around her were these glowing bugs that she had never seen before, they glew a beautiful yellow color, lighting up the surroundings in a way that she had never seen before, almost like magic. But these creatures could not be magic, could they? They were not native to Xadia after all.

 

“Hey Callum.” she began, getting the human’s attention. “What are those? They’re so beautiful.”

 

Rayla saw how he shifted his head, and looked at her for a second before answering, the look of his green eyes made her heart skip a beat.

 

“You mean the glowing bugs? They’re called fireflies. Don’t you have them in Xadia?”

 

The elf shook her head, still admiring the tiny bugs that lit of the night.

 

“Fire huh. I knew they were magic even though they’re not Xadian. They’re obviously linked to the sun arcanum!”

 

Yes, that actually made sense, their glowing warm bodies and the light. They just had to have a connection to the sun. How else would they glow?

 

But to her surprise, Callum shook his head.

 

“Not really. They are not bound to any arcanum, like most animals here. They really are pretty though, and do remind me of sun creatures.”

 

Yes, Callum had seen many during his own trip to Xadia, and understood the similarities, fireflies were something special and unique, even though they weren’t magic. But something didn’t need to be magic to be beautiful, all creatures were in their own way.

 

Rayla smiled.

 

“Yes, so pretty.”


End file.
